Halloween Event (Public Server II Event)
The Public Server II Halloween Event took place on Terror Isle, 30th October 2015. It commenced at 8 PM GMT (UTC + 0). Some custom made modules were installed for the event, made by the staff team (see below). PvP was turned OFF, as well as mob griefing. Keep inventory was turned on as well because.. well, you can probably tell. Events There were 3 events. In between events there was a 5 minute intermission. Event One A pumpkin hunt took place as the first event. After fixing a few technical bugs, players had to find jack 'o' lanterns and pumpkins around the area. Standing on one would give you a point. Winners * Stuffy * kikawet * XikoCat * ? Event Two There was a special parkour organised for the second event. There were special parkour blocks of which gave you special effects when stood on. Blocks Winners * Fyid * kikawet (Did not receive a trophy, as they had already got one for the pumpkin hunt) * MC_ZombieSlayer * ? Event Three Event three was a boss battle. There were several mobs spawned. Headless Horseman Headless Horsemen were wither skeletons holding "scythes" (diamond hoes). There were two of them, and they rode skeletal horses that had to be destroyed before the horseman could be damaged. They had a lot of health - it took ~25 players five minutes to kill one! They would drop the scythe on death. There was a third invulnerable one running around and hurting people! Headless Horseman's Scythe The Headless Horseman's Scythe was a golden hoe which was unbreakable with Sharpness V. Three were dropped, one from each horseman. Owners: * kikawet * _MoonMun_ * ??? (other 1 was lost) Other Mobs There were a few cave spiders spawned at the beginning that had 50 health (25 hearts). They were also spawned half way through. They still poisoned you with a hit. Some ghasts were also spawned, however there seemed to be nothing special about them. Resource Pack A Halloween-themed resource pack was used for this, and for a few days after. It was designed by SpiderRobotMan using the Halloween Theme Pack for Minecraft: XBOX edition. For this reason, the pack will not be released to the public. Timetable 8:00 PM: Call everyone to head over to the lobby 8:10 PM: Event 1 8:20 PM: Intermission (5 minutes) 8:25 PM: Event 2 8:45 PM: Intermission (5 minutes) 8:50 PM: Event 3 Events finish after Event 3. Trophies There was a trophy given to all participants of the event and another trophy that can be won by completing or winning the other events. The ''cauldron trophy ''is a cauldron with overflowing lava, and when thrown on a horse, mule or donkey will cause it to turn into a skeletal horse. The other trophy, the ''rainbow cauldron trophy, ''gives extreme slowness, mining fatigue and regeneration. It is however the rarest trophy on the server. See main page. Category:Public Server II Category:Community Category:Halloween Category:Monthly events